The Mayo Clinic, through the vehicle of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG), will serve as a primary research base for the 29 CCOPs with NCCTG affiliations providing both treatment and cancer control trials. We will also serve as a research base for cancer control and treatment protocol activity of non- CCOP members of the NCCTG. We will cooperate with our affiliated CCOPs and other members in conducting appropriate continuing education and workshops. The research base will provide training and active support for their data managers/research associates and oncology nurses. We will coordinate their multidisciplinary involvement in clinical cancer research protocols. By holding regular meetings of NCCTG members, we will facilitate the review of ongoing research, plan future research, and related professional activities. The research base will continue the rigid quality control procedures which have proved so successful in the past, and upgrade these procedures as indicated. We will constantly monitor CCOP performance not only by timely review of patient accrual, data sheets, pathology material, operative reports, and radiation therapy port films, but also by periodic, randomly scheduled monitoring site visits. The research base will work with investigators and members in preparing publications as well as presentations for national and regional meetings. We will make every effort to provide members with reasons to be proud of their participation in the National Cancer Program. Our focus over this grant period will be the further expansion of our cancer control efforts to include high priority symptoms adversely affecting completion of cancer treatment as well as survivorship quality. We will incorporate associated basic laboratory support, leading to scientifically rigorous translational research efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]